Espadas Amaldiçoadas Livro 1: As Grutas Esquecidas
by MandyFrancesco
Summary: O Segredo será revelado... O quê foi escondido será encontrado... E o Mundo não será mais o mesmo Quando eles resolverem fazer justiça... Com as Próprias Mãos. Cinco Jovens, Uma Maldição e Um Destino...


Prólogo

Uma Noite sem Estrelas

Era uma noite escura e sem estrelas. Não havia viva alma à vista naquela floresta escura como o breu, parada como se estivesse congelada no silêncio daquela noite de setembro. O vento soprou mansinho, agitando levemente as arvores. Um vulto, então se moveu nas sombras. Era um animal enorme, recortado pela escuridão. Ele se moveu com dificuldade, fungando, e sua boca pingava. Sua respiração saia entrecortada, e naquela escuridão a única luz eram seus olhos, que tinham o brilho de esmeraldas. Ele então farejou em silêncio, e se moveu alguns passos para trás. E então levantou as orelhas, agitando-se, procurando fazer tanto silêncio quanto possível. Levantou a cabeça e puxando ar com dificuldade, uivou, preenchendo o silêncio da noite com aquele uivo estrondoso e fantasmagórico. Ele se agitou, sacudindo seus pêlos, que pareciam prata líquida escorrendo.

Ele se apoiou novamente nas quatro patas, ficando com quase dois metros de altura. E ficou parado, sentindo o chão. E quando pareceu satisfeito, sentou-se e esperou.

Alguns metros longe dali, a mata era um pouco mais aberta, e o céu refletia a sombra das árvores numa pequena clareira. Um vulto então se mexeu atrás das árvores. Ele era alto e esguio, e a luz da lua iluminava suas belas feições. Suas orelhas eram pontudas e seu rosto era fino. Ele então andou com rapidez até o próximo esconderijo visível. Ele se movia graciosamente, seus cabelos muito negros e compridos presos num belo rabo de cavalo. Ele carregava um arco longo e ornamentado, e uma aljava de fechas negras como piche. Pendurada nas costas junto com a aljava, estava uma espada dourada de lâmina reta, como quase 1,50 e meio de comprimento. Ela parecia feita do ouro mais puro, e cintilava a cada pequeno movimento que ele fazia. Então sibilou algo em língua élfica. Logo depois, outros 3 vultos vieram correndo com bem menos graça do que ele. O mais rápido deles segurava uma espada de lâmina reta como a dele, negra como piche. Seus cabelos eram espetados como espinhos e mais escuros nas pontas. Ele usava uma faixa na testa, e seus olhos eram verdes quase amarelos, numa coloração estranha. O seguinte era muito alto e corpulento, e seu cabelo era amarelo cortado curto, e uma grande cicatriz começava em seu pescoço e desaparecia embaixo da blusa. Ele tinha uma barba rala, loira, mas cheia de falhas. Segurava uma espada como a outra, mas essa era prateada, , e brilhava como a luz da lua. O ultimo era muito baixo e gordo. Sua barba era muito comprida, e ele a prendia no cinto. Os cabelos eram longos e desgrenhados, cor de fogo. Ele então tropeçou e quase caiu, e começou a sibilar palavrões na língua dos anões. Ele segurava um enorme machado que cintilava com a luz da lua, mas manchado de sangue. Pendurada nas suas costas estava uma espada cor de esmeralda. Eles foram até o elfo, que disse, na língua humana com grande sotaque:

-Algum sinal deles, Andriy?

O homem de cabelos espetados respondeu, numa voz profunda e rascante:

-Não Logan; nenhuma pegada, nem mesmo alguns arranhões.

Logan suspirou e disse:

-Tudo bem. Devemos nos manter alertas. Villion, sabe onde Magnus está?

O homem muito alto coçou a barba, e disse:

-Não sei. Ele foi buscar suprimentos e não voltou ainda.

-Ele já deveria estar de volta. Sinto que eles estão por perto.

O anão então colocou o machado no chão e se apoiou nele, e disse:

-Ora Logan, você é muito preocupado. Há semanas estamos aqui e nada aconteceu. Relaxe.

-Luthor, um momento de descuido é tudo o quê não precisamos. Esqueceu que o futuro da humanidade inteiro está nas nossas mãos?

Luthor deu de ombros e disse, bocejando:

-Que seja. Apenas quero que você não fique me torrando a paciência por causa de uma preocupação em vão.

Andriy então disse, irritado:

-Que tal vocês pararem de discutir, antes que aqueles bichos nos achem e façam picadinho de nós?

Luthor de de ombros e sentou-se no chão, aos pés de Villion. Eles então, sem mais o quê fazer, esperaram.

Alguns minutos depois, os pássaros começaram a voar para o norte. O vento soprou novamente, sacudindo as árvores. Andriy e Logan se levantaram, ficando ao lado de Villion, que era o único que havia ficado de pé.

Então, atrás deles, um grave rugido foi ouvido. Ele cortou o ar com a força de uma tempestade, e quando Logan o ouviu disse, com os olhos arregalados de pavor:

-Eles chegaram...

Luthor, apavorado, levantou o machado com dificuldade, ficando de pé. Então, nas sombras, Um vulto enorme surgiu. Ele então rugiu novamente, fazendo a floresta inteira vibrar, sacudindo as folhas das árvores. Era um leão enorme. Sua juba era muito cheia, vermelha como sangue. Seus olhos eram azul muito escuros, profundos e penetrantes. Um fio de sangue escorria de sua boca. Suas patas eram enormes, com as enormes unhas raspando o chão. Então ele rugiu novamente, retumbante, e atrás dele apareceu um enorme lobo, os pelos prateados arrepiados, o focinho machucado, com a sangue escorrendo e pingando no chão. Seus olhos eram muito verdes e brilhantes. Ele arreganhou os dentes. Atrás dele outro rugido, só que mais abafado e rouco se fez ouvir. Ele parecia não ter vindo de lugar nenhum, até que uma enorme pantera surgiu no alto das árvores. Graciosamente ela saltou para o chão, ao lado do leão. Ela era toda negra como piche, até seus olhos, que brilhavam como um buraco muito profundo. Um corte acima do seu olho escorria sangue. Sua patas eram ainda maiores que o leão, e entre todos ela era a mais alta. Do alto então, uma enorme águia deu um rasante, parando no galho mais baixo de uma àrvore próxima. Ela era imensa, suas penas brilhavam como o sol, mesmo naquela noite sem luar. E seus olhos, tão negros quanto os da pantera, não tinham brilho. Suas patas estavam manchadas de sangue, e um grande corte em uma de suas asas tingia-a de vermelho.

Logan então sacou uma de suas flechas negras e atirou-a contra a enorme pantera. Ela não se mexeu, e a flecha penetrou em seu ombro. A pantera então apenas puxou com a boca a flecha, jogando-a no chão. O machucado então começou a fechar sozinho, até que só sobrasse uma pequena cicatriz. Andriy arregalou os olhos e disse:

-Mas o qu...

Logan disse:

-Precisamos de Magnus.

-Mas não podemos fazer nada!

Luthor então, suspirou jogou a espada cor de esmeralda no chão, e com um grito de sacrifício, correu até onde os animais estavam. Logan tentou segura-lo e gritou:

-Não Luthor!

O leão rugiu, surpreso. Então o anão parou de repente. E começou a se contorcer, como se estivesse sendo espremido. E então todos os seus ossos começaram a se partir, e em seu ultimo esforço, ele deu uma machadada em alguma coisa que o segurava. Então, uma enorme cobra apareceu, enrolada no anão. Ela era verde como uma esmeralda, com manchas triangulares amarelas pelo corpo. Ela arreganhou as enormes presas e abocanhou o anão, cortando-o no meio. Villion estremeceu quando ela engoliu e cuspiu alguns ossos no chão. E se desenrolou lentamente do resto do corpo, que agora não passava de uma massa indistinta de carne, sangue e ossos moídos. Ela então se virou para os outros três, arreganhando a boca, as presas manchadas de sangue.

Logan então sacou a espada, e junto com os outros dois, levantaram guarda e correram ate os animais, prontos para matar ou morrer se fosse necessário.

Quase meia hora depois, eles continuavam a lutar. Os guerreiros estavam em grande desvantagem. Eles nem sequer conseguiam ferir os animais com suas espadas, parte essencial do plano que eles tinham. Logan, que estava com duas espadas, tinha ainda mais dificuldade, já que a serpente ficava invisível, e quase o havia matado duas vezes. A águia rondava em torno de sua cabeça, e várias vezes havia dado o bote, quase o matando por milímetros.

Então, do alto das árvores, uma voz gritou:

-Logan!

Agachado em cima de uma das árvores estava um homem com uma enorme capa negra. Seus cabelos eram castanhos escuros, e seus olhos, azuis como a noite. Seus cabelos eram curtos, mas a franja caia na frente dos olhos. Ele segurava uma espada como as outras, mas essa era vermelho sangue. Logan virou-se e pegando a espada dourada disse:

-Magnus!Pegue!

E jogou a espada. Magnus então pulou, e pegando-a no ar, cravou-a na asa direita da águia. Esta grunhiu alto e caiu no chão. O leão rugiu, encarando Magnus,a raiva estampada em seus olhos. Maguns sorriu e disse, voltando a empunhar a espada vermelha:

-Vamos brincar, Gatinho.

O leão então se levantou e foi até Magnus, ficando de frente para ele. Magnus então sorriu, guardando a espada dourada. E encarou o leão, sem medo. E desferiu um golpe na vertical. O leão então tentou acertá-lo com a pata, sem sucesso. Magnus pulou por cima do leão, que lhe deu uma rabada potente, fazendo-o voar e bater em uma árvore. O leão sacudiu a juba. Magnus limpou o sangue que escorria da sua boca e disse:

-É o melhor que pode fazer?

Então correu e deslizou por baixo do leão, cortando-o de um lado ao outro. Este rugiu estrondosamente, e com uma das patas, cortou o peito de Magnus de cima a baixo, fazendo três enormes e profundos machucados surgirem. Os outros olharam para ver o quê havia acontecido. Com esse descuido, Andriy, que lutava com a pantera, levou uma patada no rosto. Quando se levantou, um enorme corte marcava sua pálpebra indo até sua bochecha. Magnus então se levantou e disse, jogando a franja para trás:

-Vai me deixar essa marca, não?

Andriy então sorriu e limpou o sangue que nublava sua visão. Correndo, desferiu um golpe contra a cabeça da pantera, que pulou em cima dele. Eles deslizaram na lama manchada de sangue até que ele bateu a cabeça contra uma árvore. Mas quando abriu os olhos, sua espada estava cravada no ombro da pantera, ficando completamente encharcada de sangue. A pantera rugiu, mas seu machucado se curou. E quando terminou ela caiu, desacordada. Andriy se levantou, e Logan gritou:

-Agora!!!

Magnus sacou as duas espadas e fez uma cruz com elas. Andriy colou ela contra o peito manchando sua camisa de sangue, Villion, que estava sentado no chão, com uma das pernas dilacerada e um enorme corte no rosto, apontou a espada para o chão, e Logan segurou-a em diagonal. Então os quatro disseram, com as forças que lhes restavam:

Sadihocse sadapse san samlla saus oacillam amur morc onoisirppa.

Os animais então começaram a brilhar e com um estrondo, uma enorme luz prateada, como um relâmpago, cortou o céu, e iluminou as espadas, que continuaram a brilhar. E os humanos caíram, sem forças.

Quando acordou, Logan esperou alguns minutos antes de abrir os olhos. O silêncio predominava. A atmosfera parecia mais leve, mas o cheiro de sangue predominava no local. Ele sentou-se e olhou em volta. Villion estava caído ao seu lado. Tinha uma cicatriz em cima do olho esquerdo,e sua perna estava dilacerada do joelho para baixo. Caído ao lado de uma grande árvore, Andriy tinha os braços estavam cheios de marcas de garras. As espadas estava caídas em semi círculo, como se alguém as tivesse arrumado. Logan então gritou, com o fôlego recuperado:

-Magnus!

Ninguém respondeu. Ele então sacudiu Villion, que depois de alguns minutos acordou:

-O quê?!

Villion se sentou, uivando de dor na perna dilacerada logo depois. Logan disse:

-Sabe onde está Magnus?

-Não sei Logan. Me ajude aqui.

Logan então andou até ele e disse:

-Villion, eu não sei se tenho poderes suficientes para te curar.

Villion então disse:

-Não precisa curar completamente, apenas de modo que eu não perca a perna.

Logan então fechou os olhos, juntando as palmas das mãos. Então passou-as sobre a perna de Villion, que grunhiu de dor. O corte brilhou, um brilho amarelado. Quando Logan terminou, Villion suspirou e disse:

-Obrigada.

A perna agora tinha novamente o aspecto de uma perna. Os ossos e a carne estavam de volta no lugar, mas a pele não tinha se refeito. O sangue havia secado, formando uma crosta dura de sangue seco. Logan disse;

-Fique parado aí, eu vou acordar Andriy.

Ele foi até Andriy, o acordando.

Andriy tinha o rosto sério e franzido de dor. A ponta de dois de seus dedos haviam sido esmagadas, inutilizadas. Suspirando, tirou uma faca de dentro do bolso e com um grito, cortou-as. Logan disse:

-Desculpe.

Ele deu de ombros, jogando seu arco no chão e pisando em cima. Logan lhe deu um tapinha nas costas, para depois dizer:

-Devemos voltar.

Villion disse:

-Sim. Mas é estranho. Não há viva alma aqui em cima. Por que todos ainda estão no subsolo?

-Não sei. Mas alguma coisa aconteceu, e não é coisa boa.

Andriy olhou em volta franzindo a testa:

-Vamos esperar.

Mas apenas alguns minutos depois Magnus veio correndo por entre as árvores. Ele tinha o rosto franzido numa carreta de preocupação e não parecia nada feliz. Ele parou e disse:

-Vamos. O conselho está reunido.

Os 4 arregalaram os olhos, surpresos:

-O quê aconteceu?

Magnus passou os dedos nos cabelos, preocupado:

-A maldição deu errado.

Logan respirou fundo:

-Mas como? O plano não tinha falhas, não havia...

Magnus o encarou, com uma careta de aviso. Imediatamente ele se calou. Andriy disse:

-Mas o quê deu errado?

Magnus disse, virando-se:

-Não temos tempo, agora. Devemos tomar uma atitude quanto antes. Os resultados do quê fizemos logo virão a tona, e serão catastróficos se não contornarmos com um bom plano.

Ele andou até Villion e disse:

-Vamos, amigo. Ainda temos muito o quê fazer.

E ajudou-o a se levantar. O homem disse:

-É tão ruim?

Magnus assintiu:

-É bem ruim. Vamos correr antes que o conselho se separe novamente e as pessoas comecem a deixar o subsolo. Precisamos de todos lá para rastrearmos o escolhidos.

Andriy franziu a testa:

-Escolhidos?

Magnus se ajoelhou e pegou as espadas do chão.

-Explico no caminho. Agora, as , você fica com a prateada. Logan, esmeralda, Andriy, a negra.

Ele distribuiu as espadas. Depois, sorrindo, disse:

-Eu cuido destas.

Ele virou-se para os outros e disse:

-Vamos?

Eles colocaram as espadas na bainha, e pendurando-as nas costas, disseram:

-Vamos.

E desapareceram correndo na floresta.


End file.
